


Paddy.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [5]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter of a mob boss.</p><p> </p><p>Season 1 Episode 9<br/>The beast in me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paddy.

**Author's Note:**

> "No she's OK, she's Ok."

Jane and Maura arrive at Jane's apartment at the same time.

Jane unlocks the door and they both go inside.

Jane closes the door behind them and hugs Maura.

 

"You ok...are you hurt?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"I'm fine."

 

They sit at the counter opposite each other.

 

"Patrick Doyle?"

 

Maura nods again.

 

"What did he want?"

"To talk," replies Maura

"What, he's never heard of a phone."

"That's what I said."

 

Jane reaches across the counter taking Maura's hand.

 

"You Ok?"

"You've already asked me that...I'm fine."

"What do you need?" asks Jane

"I am a bit hungry."

"Oh, well I don't really have much...I can order you something."

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Best I can do is cereal."

"Perfect," replies Maura

 

Jane puts a bowl in front of Maura pouring in some cap'n crunch.

 

"You sure you're OK?"

"That's the third time."

"I meant..."

 

Maura shrugs. 

 

2 weeks later.

 

"Jane."

 

Maura sprints down the stairs.

Maura rips open Jane's t-shirt covering the blood with the handkerchief Korsak just gave her.

 

"Stay with me, baby."

 

Jane reaches out Maura grabs her hand.

 

"I love you."

 

A tear drops from Maura's eyes.

 

2 days later.

Jane opens her eyes looking over at Maura who is seated in the chair opposite the bed.

 

"Welcome back."

 

Jane opens her mouth to speak.

Maura takes Jane's hand.

 

"Frankie is fine."

"Thank you," replies Jane

**Author's Note:**

> So basically they told Jane's family (Frank, Angela and Frankie) but nobody else. 
> 
> Also the part before 2 weeks later is what happened after Jane said  
> "No she's OK, she's Ok."  
> When Maura called her in the scene with Frost and Korsak.


End file.
